ON THE EDGE8-12
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 23组团搞 1


8

"哥哥，吃这个。"

陈立农站在车厢过道，把一袋子的零食放到蔡徐坤面前。学院组织社会实践，刚巧蔡徐坤和陈立农分到了同一批次，只是车厢不在一个。几个小时，陈立农来来回回跑了几次。周锐扯开零食袋子，看着笑眯眯的陈立农，不耐烦地点他。

"让你换过来坐，你不换。跑来跑去不嫌麻烦啊。我说你们处对象就处对象，非在我面前显什么眼。"

蔡徐坤拍了周锐一下，有点狠。"你小点儿声。"

他也不愿意陈立农来回跑，本来车程又不远，周围又都是同学。也不知道有没有人看出来，毕竟还没在同学中出柜，有一点不好意思。周锐这个家伙，吃竟然还堵不上他的嘴。蔡徐坤拉了拉陈立农的衣袖，仰起脸问"你吃了吗？"

陈立农索性蹲在了蔡徐坤脚边，下巴刚好搭在问话人的大腿上。蔡徐坤揉了揉陈立农柔软的发顶，年纪小的弟弟很爱撒娇，这种经历蔡徐坤未有过，觉得新奇又充满责任感。

"吃了，这是我打游戏赢的。"

"这么厉害啊。"

"我可厉害了，下次我罩你没在怕的。"

陈立农话音不大，都含在喉咙里，蔡徐坤低着头，和他一起嘿嘿的笑。

周锐看着这俩黏黏糊糊的样子，白眼要飞到天上。狠下心打算给这对小情侣让位置，陈立农却站了起来。

"锐哥你坐，我回去还要打游戏啦。"陈立农拉住蔡徐坤的手摇了摇。"哥哥你睡一下，凌晨才到站，我下车再找你。"

"嗯，你也好好休息，别来回跑了。"

陈立农手机震动拿起来看了下，做了鬼脸。"他们催我打游戏，哥哥我走喽。"

一一一

周锐打趣的看着蔡徐坤送走陈立农。

"这就处上了？"

"没有。"蔡徐坤带上耳机闭上眼睛不想回答。

他也不知道自己怎么想的，阴差阳错答应了陈立农交往。要说好感，他确实对这个男孩有好感，可是也没到谈恋爱的地步。可是这段时间的相处，男孩确实让他很开心，让他有种想要试试看的欲望。

"你就老实告诉我，上没上呢。"周锐扯掉蔡徐坤的耳机。

看着周锐那浓浓的八卦求知欲，蔡徐坤说完就噗嗤的笑出了声"没有，你烦不烦！"

"我可告诉你哈，我们陈老弟身材那叫一个棒。真的，你别不信，我和他可是一个宿舍的。"

"他身材好，和我有什么关系啊。"

"诶！你这人，我这是为兄弟你的幸福着想啊。你说你和你前任都分手多久了，你右手不累吗？"

蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，心想我花样多了去了，怕说出来吓死你。周锐那边却还在碎碎念。

"小陈真的不错，篮球打得好，他那个朋友篮球打得也好。叫啥来着，范啥啥，还是个叠字。那小伙子也不错，贼帅。打篮球时候场边都是小姑娘尖叫，你认识不，叫啥来着。"周锐还在抓耳挠腮的想，蔡徐坤低低的声音传过来。

"范丞丞。"

"对！范丞丞。你说这名字就是跟其他人不一样。"

蔡徐坤一想到这个人，心就咚咚跳的飞快。他不想承认，那仅有的一次接触，他梦到过好多回。被范丞丞紧紧按在墙上的压迫感，冰凉的瓷砖摩擦着乳头的酥麻感，被强迫打开大腿顶进去的胀痛感。他下意识夹紧了腿，想要把脑海中的画面挥去。

暗自下了决心，拿着背包进到卫生间里。

蔡徐坤一直想挑战下禁欲两周，可是平时自己太馋，到达顶峰的快乐对他吸引力太大，总是忍不住惯着自己。他也知道忍的越久，迎来的回报越刺激，这次社会实践一直要群进群出，听说还有可能睡通铺住帐篷，刚好是一次不错的机会。

他挂上vpn打开ins，拿了一个金属环套在自己根部，拍了张局部照片。

【距离下一次cum还有14天，WISH ME LUCK.】

一一一

9

下车后，蔡徐坤没有遇到陈立农。

带队的老师宣布兵分两路，十天以后再回合。蔡徐坤试着给陈立农打电话，那边却显示关机状态，猜想着是不是小朋友打游戏把手机打没电了。跟着大部队上了他们队伍的大巴，正昏昏欲睡间，听到有人叫周锐。

"锐哥，你跟陈立农一个宿舍吧。他手机落我这儿了，你帮我还他呗。"  
周锐接过手机扔给蔡徐坤，眼睛都没睁又睡了过去。

"同学，陈立农手机怎么在你这儿？"蔡徐坤问的突兀，男生却没多想"我手机没电了，借他手机打游戏，可下车前找他没找到，他手机被我用没电了。"男孩抓着后脑勺有点不好意思，蔡徐坤冲他点点头，道了谢谢。

是不是陈立农下车前去找自己和自己错过了呢，还是陈立农遇到了什么事情。蔡徐坤恍恍惚惚都是在想陈立农。他不知道自己什么时候开始，竟然这么在意陈立农的一举一动。

会不会真的有一点点动心？

正担心着，手机来了一条陌生号码的短信。简短的三个繁体字，【在幹嘛】。

蔡徐坤的心总算是落了下来，【刚上车，你呢？你手机在我这儿，见到再给你。】

【早點睡 不然不漂亮了】

【男生要什么漂亮，你也早点睡，注意安全。】

【晚安 想親你】

【十天以后补给我吧，晚安。】

回复完最后一条，蔡徐坤摸了摸自己红透了的脸蛋。心跳的扑通扑通，要不就真的试试看呢？

一一一

大巴上关着灯，大部分人都已经睡去。最后一排，范丞丞靠在陈立农的怀里打着字。他头枕在陈立农肩膀上，举起手机给身后的人看，小小的气流声贴在陈立农的侧脸，"他绝对喜欢你。"说完还笑了两声。

陈立龙顺势把头埋在范丞丞锁骨上，一下一下的轻吻。

"你说他喜欢我多一点还是喜欢你多一点？"范丞丞挣脱出怀抱，一脸挑衅的望着黑暗中英俊的脸。

陈立农用额头去撞，范丞丞抿着嘴笑着躲开，又窝回了温暖的怀抱。

"他可真有意思。"

一一一

【我喜歡看你的背影】

【为什么？】

【看上去很適合抱在懷裡】

【你想说我矮吗？】

【沒有啦 你的腿很漂亮 每次看到你穿有洞的褲子 我都想摸摸看】

【你都在想些什么呀？】

【我可以嗎】

【可以什么？】

【摸你的腿】

蔡徐坤躲在被子里，手机的灯光晃着他泛红的小脸。

【只有腿漂亮？】

【腰也漂亮 很細 又有力量】

【夸男人腰细并不会觉得开心。】

【腰也想摸摸看 會癢嗎】

【应该会吧。】

【會癢說明很敏感 可以不隔著衣服摸嗎】

【你这是骚扰啊，小同学。】

【不拒絕就是答應了 你真好】

蔡徐坤捂着嘴差点笑出声，从先没发现，陈立农怎么这么赖皮。实践已经过去七天了，每到深夜短信就会如期而至。两人像是约好一般，总是漫无目的的开头，夜晚越深，对话就越暧昧。蔡徐坤到目前为止还很满意，他虽然能感觉到陈立农对自己的欲望，可是那欲望很天真，很可爱。他总是想逗逗年轻的弟弟，却又不敢太不正经。

【今天累吗？】

【不累 想起你就有力氣 我很強壯】

【嗯嗯嗯，是是是，你最厉害了。】

【不信也沒關係 摸一摸你就相信了】

【摸哪里啊？】

【想摸哪裡就摸哪裡 我不像你那麼小氣】

【我哪里小气？】

【我昨晚有夢到你】

【梦到我？】

【夢到你哭著求我】

【求你什么？】

【你哭著求我 求我再快一點 再用力一點】

【…你再这样，不跟你聊了。】

【為什麼 你求我帶你打遊戲 我帶你打還不行嗎】

【不好笑。】

【早點睡吧】

【嗯，你也是。】

【不要生我的氣 要夢到我】

【才不要。】

【晚安吻可以不親嘴唇嗎】

【想亲哪里？】

【你臉上有一顆痣 小小的很可愛 想和他說晚安】

【你也很可爱，晚安。】

手机的屏幕暗下来，蔡徐坤把手机贴在胸口。被子中他全身都是汗，可是他不敢掀开被子，他怕自己喘气声太大。对于蔡徐坤来说，这几天夜晚都是甜蜜的煎熬。他已经七天没有射过了，整个人敏感到不行。光是这些简单挑逗的文字，就让他蜷起身体，夹紧双腿。从陈立农想要摸他的腿开始，他就开始变硬。那个臭小孩还说什么快一点，用力一点。久未碰触的后穴控制不住的开始收缩，几次蔡徐坤都想伸手过去摸一摸，哪怕磨一磨肛口都行。可是他正睡在十几个人一张床的通铺上，不敢有半点过激动作，只能这样生生的忍耐。他本来幻想着可以洗澡的时候偷偷解决下，可是洗浴时间限时，又是开放式的公共浴池。他巴不得逗留的时间越短越好，生怕有人看到他带了cock ring。就这样一忍再忍，时间才过去了七天，还有三天才能见到陈立农，还有七天才能完成他预设的挑战。

蔡徐坤懊恼的揉乱自己的头发，欲求不满真的太难熬了。

一一一

10

重逢比预想中的快。

周锐看着蔡徐坤憔悴的小脸，啧啧称奇，声称这是他人生中第一次遇见相思成疾的人。蔡徐坤懒得搭理，在他听说马上就可以见到陈立农后，陷入了深深的焦虑。

怎么办啊，他好想做。

照镜子看到自己脸上的痣，会幻想陈立农的吻；穿破洞牛仔裤的时候，有风吹过，他会幻想陈立农的爱抚；还有腰，他原来没觉得自己的腰有多敏感，可是这几天但凡有人碰到，他都软的不行。甚至他还想到了范丞丞，范丞丞按着他的腰把他压在墙上。他当时觉得腰快断掉了，可是范丞丞就是不放过他，掐着他的腰操的越来越深。

怎么办啊，他要忍不住了。

如果见到陈立农，他害怕自己第一时间就要扑过去。

一一一

目的地的是山中的一片露营营地。周锐撞着他肩膀，大义凛然的说，哥哥今晚绝对成全你，你和我陈老弟一个帐篷。他要是不来，我五花大绑的给你绑来。蔡徐坤也随他去了，反正他预想的今晚也是和陈立农睡一起。

另一队的大巴还没到，先到的同学们陆续把帐篷搭建好后，就纷纷回到帐篷中休息。蔡徐坤这几日睡的不好，终于有了私人空间，迷迷糊糊的竟很快睡了过去。

他做了个梦，梦里和这几日的梦中一样。陈立农把他搂在怀中，细细密密的吻压在他的耳后、锁骨。肉贴着肉，手探进他的衣服里摩挲着后腰的皮肤。蔡徐坤仰着头，压抑着自己的呻吟，就算是在梦中他也怕被人听见。那双手慢慢伸到他内裤里，两只手揉着臀肉像是揉搓着面团。湿润的后穴被拉扯，渴望的腔内留着液体期望着被进入。最让蔡徐坤受不了的，就是那双手开始揉他的肛口。他那里那么敏感，陈立农是怎么发现的。酥酥麻麻的快感逼的他喘不过气，他终于呻吟出了声。而这声呻吟把蔡徐坤自己吓醒了。

朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，看到现实中的陈立农真的压在他身上。

"农农？"

"哥哥，好久不见。"吻随着声音落下，蔡徐坤被炙热的吻淹没。男孩特有的清爽气息将他包围，咸湿梦中的幻想竟然成了真。蔡徐坤敏感的只是简单的接吻都让他脚趾蜷缩，下身硬的发涨，金属的环死死卡在阴茎的根部，又爽又痛。蔡徐坤没想到陈立农会这会儿回来，他本来计划晚上睡觉前摘掉的，可是现在这样要是被陈立农发现可怎么办。

陈立农的吻青涩又没有章法，偶尔还会像是小动物一样去顶他的下唇。蔡徐坤又紧张又舒服，他感觉到陈立农坚硬的下体正顶在他大腿上。记得第一次见陈立农时，男孩曾经恶作剧抓着他的手去摸过，现在真实的感觉到，他脑子里突然回想起陈立农短信里那句想摸哪里就摸哪里。他张开嘴，把男孩的舌头卷进口腔，明显听到呼吸变的粗重。伸出手解开陈立农的裤子，把憋坏的家伙从禁锢中解放出来，那沉甸甸的重量，让蔡徐坤的唾液下意识的开始分泌加速。

"坤坤，我好想你。"男孩呢喃的情话说在耳边，蔡徐坤狠下心撸了自己两下，肿胀的阴茎已经把环撑得紧紧的，这会儿是绝对没有办法摘下来。蔡徐坤懊恼的喘着气平复刺激，他贴到陈立农怀里，软着声音说话。

"我先帮你弄出来，晚上再做好不好。外面人多，我怕。"

蔡徐坤本来穿的T恤被揉的乱成一团，牛仔裤也将将挂在胯上。陈立农手伸进蔡徐坤的内裤，把人往自己怀里搂。肿胀的阴茎突然撞上陈立农的大腿，蔡徐坤痛的差点叫出声。可是痛过之后是绵延不觉得快感，他差点支撑不住倒下。

"啊~农农，我没有准备，我们晚上做，好不好？"蔡徐坤被激的眼角发红，也不等陈立农回答，俯下身把陈立农的阴茎含进了口腔。

一一一

11

蔡徐坤拿着湿纸巾擦着耳边的头发，他被陈立农射了一脸。

男孩怕射到他嘴里，最后突然拔了出来，可是分寸间，竟被颜射了。男孩紧张的跟他道歉，帮蔡徐坤擦干净脸，又吻了他，让他晚上等他就出了帐篷。欲望慢慢散去，蔡徐坤小心翼翼的把环摘下来放好，在包里翻着套子和润滑剂。出门之前他确实预想过，有可能会与陈立农发生关系，可是当时也只是假设，没想到竟然要成真了。

两队人马终于聚齐，整个露营场地热闹的不行。蔡徐坤被周锐拉着给小师妹热舞团当助威队，一时半会儿都没有看到陈立农。露营地上少说也有一百来号人，不同学院不同年级的人在这片露营地上都只是撒开了疯的年轻人。蔡徐坤被灌了几瓶酒，就拒绝再喝了，他心里惦念着晚上，怕自己喝多了误事。

"这儿星星真多。"周锐指着天空让蔡徐坤看。

山谷中能见度高，漫天的星辰是城市里见不到的景象。"听说这儿附近有个观星台，咱们明天去看看呗。"蔡徐坤有点头晕，附和着望着天空。他四处打量，还是没有看到陈立农的身影。想着要是可以一起去看星星也挺好的。

一一一

"超级农农超级怕冷。"

范丞丞看着陈立农缩着的肩膀，敞开外套把陈立农包进了一个温暖的拥抱。

站在高高的观星台顶，望着彼此背后的星光，陈立农伸手环住范丞丞的腰。

"农农，你愿意做一颗星星吗？"

"我愿意做你的星星。"

"星星只是看上去自由，轨道限制了它的一切。"

"我可以是你的行星。"

"绕着我转不会累吗？"范丞丞歪着头，给下巴找了一个舒服的位置靠着。"你是不是又长高了。"

"范丞丞。"陈立农松开拥抱，让范丞丞看着他的眼睛。"如果我累了，你会离开我吗？"

"不会。"范丞丞敛了笑意，本就高冷的五官显得凌厉。

嘴唇贴近陈立农的耳边，"你要是敢离开我…"

范丞丞拉起陈立农的手掌，把脸颊贴上去撒娇般的轻轻蹭着。

"陈立农，你要是敢离开我。我就杀了你。"

"好啊。"

陈立农笑的眼睛眯成了一条缝，柔顺的学生头被山间的风吹得炸了毛。范丞丞伸手去压，陈立农向后就躲。

"你别跑，我闻到了。"

陈立农被人撞进怀里，任其在他身上像小狗一样闻。

"是你精液的味道？"

"狗鼻子哦。"

"和他做过了？没有？"

"他带了环啦，怕我看到，说晚上做。"

"那你不是憋得很难受。"

"他帮我口了，不小心射了他一脸。"

"不小心？故意的吧你，陈立农。"陈立农看着范丞丞兴奋的小脸，忍不住一边脸蛋亲了一口。

"我晚上去找他玩儿，好不好。"

"好啊，你来才会更好玩。"

一一一

蔡徐坤这边的局快散了，他才想起来忘把手机还给陈立农，这会儿满场地找人也找不到。不知道那个发短信的手机还用不用，低着头也没看路，被人撞的一趔趄。

"对不起。"下意识的道歉一抬头，竟然是他分外害怕遇见的人。

"看什么呢，不看路，小~骚~货~。"

"你闭嘴！"蔡徐坤不想和他纠缠，绕过就想走，却被范丞丞抓住了手腕。

"放开。"怕引起其他人注意，蔡徐坤不敢大声挣扎。

范丞丞做了个请的手势，绅士的不像刚才粗俗的话是从他嘴里说出的一样。

蔡徐坤忍着情绪，想要发短信，手机却响了。说来也奇怪，这些天他和陈立农天天通过信息交流，却从未想过打电话。

"喂？农农？你在哪儿？我找了你半天。"

"回头。"

"啊？"

蔡徐坤疑惑的一回头，看到范丞丞拿着手机歪着头正冲他招手。

电话里的声音仍在继续。

"小骚货，你哭着求我，求我再快一点，再用力一点。"

"我…没有…"蔡徐坤不敢相信。"是你？你装成陈立农？"

"啊~装？从头到尾我都没说过我是谁吧？"

范丞丞越走越近，蔡徐坤紧张的后退，被范丞丞掐住了脖子。他手心很热，蔡徐坤竟然还记得被他控制的感觉，身体不禁微微有些发抖。

"摸你的腿。"被抚摸的感觉让蔡徐坤抖的更厉害。

"摸你的腰。"手指探入敏感后腰的触感，他受不住的呻吟出了声。"不要在这里，求你，唔…"

指尖拨动着蔡徐坤脸颊的小痣，"真的很可爱。"

蔡徐坤用力挥开范丞丞的手，转身就往人群处跑。他头都不敢回，咬着牙，只想快点离开那个小恶魔。跑步中，已经勃起的阴茎顶着牛仔裤，激烈的摩擦让本来就欲求不满的他更加的难耐。喘着粗气终于回到帐篷前，看到里面有朦胧的灯光透出。

冲进帐篷一看，帐篷内一股酒味，陈立农趴在睡袋上，不知道喝了多少。

挫败感伴随着焦虑，跑的发软的腿再支撑不住，跪坐在了地上。

为什么啊…说好了晚上要做的，怎么这个人竟然喝这么多酒。

他实在忍不住了。

熄了灯，胡乱的解开裤子，握着早已经勃起的阴茎开始撸动。

唔~好舒服…

时隔多日的碰触，连原先不敏感的位置都兴奋的不行。蔡徐坤把上衣咬在嘴里，怕自己发出声音。空闲的手捏着乳头，手下的有点重，强烈的快感使他喘息声更粗，像一头困住的小兽。

他太沉迷了，完全没有注意到帐篷内此时已经变成了三个人。

一一一

"小~骚~货~"

直到被人压在地上，蔡徐坤才反应过来。

"不行…不能…唔…"蔡徐坤挣扎着想逃开。范丞丞手攥着他粗鲁的摩擦，"唔…不…你放开…唔"

他不敢大声叫，紧张的瞥向陈立农，怕俩人动作把陈立农惊醒。

"怕什么，他喝多了。农农喝多了神仙都叫不醒。"范丞丞饶有兴趣的看着蔡徐坤全身紧绷，  
"那…那也不行。"可怜兮兮的气声带着哭腔，此时此刻恐惧更像是一级强烈的春药，蔡徐坤觉得自己随时都能射在范丞丞手里。  
"我看你是馋的不行。"

范丞丞没多话，黑暗中他快速扒了蔡徐坤的裤子，把两条乱蹬的长腿往肩膀上一架就要往前冲。

"不行…不行…我好久没做了…润滑剂在包里。"越说声音越小，那滚烫的肉棒已经顶在了他肛口。之前流出的前液顺着会阴留下来，腿间已经是湿湿滑滑的一片。  
"摸着挺湿。"范丞丞抓着蔡徐坤的手伸到两人即将相连的地方摩挲。  
"别摸…唔…想射。"蔡徐坤被摸的一抖，咬着下唇，握着范丞丞的手求饶。

"早这么乖不就好了，我给你通一通，保证让你从里到外湿透了。"

手指深深插进去，搅动着饥渴的肠肉，蔡徐坤急促的呼吸，敏感点被擦到时，颤抖的蜷起了脚趾。

"啊…别弄了…别…"蔡徐坤咬着丰满的下唇，呻吟声从牙齿间挤出来"够了…进来…快进来…唔~"

范丞丞第二次顶进这具柔软的身体，肠肉热情的裹紧他的阴茎，范丞丞低下头寻着唇吻他。温柔的吻和下身激烈的动作形成强烈对比，蔡徐坤被他亲的气都喘不上来，下身越来越湿，液体撞击的声音在安静的帐篷内特别刺耳。  
"别咬，嘴都肿了。"带着腥气的手指附上蔡徐坤的唇，蔡徐坤知道那是自己的味道，害羞又气恼，狠狠咬了他一口。

"小骚货，你就是欠操。"

因为忍耐的太久，快感成倍的增加，高潮来的突然又强烈。蔡徐坤缩紧了后穴，人要不是范丞丞压住，只怕就要弹起来。

范丞丞并不给他喘息的机会，他把人整个翻过去压住，按着蔡徐坤的头背向陈立农的方向。手按住之前夸奖过的细腰，一开始还是缓缓韵律，高潮的余韵伴着绵密的快感让蔡徐坤舒服的小腿不住打颤，小声的呻吟又慢慢响起，刚射过的阴茎摩擦着睡袋又硬了起来。

此时，他看不见，原本沉睡中的陈立农已经睁开了眼睛。

范丞丞解开的衬衫露出精壮的肉体，他得意的挑着眉毛，甩甩有些被汗打湿的头发。

陈立农张开嘴，无声的说着话，范丞丞眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。

陈立农说的是，使劲操他。

陈立农在黑暗中慢慢移动着身体，他拉过范丞丞的手，伸出舌头，舔吻着范丞丞的掌心。

痒从肢端向心口蔓延，范丞丞倒吸了一口气，速度逐渐加快，下身打桩一样一下一下的往里深操。舔吻顺着掌心到达指尖，范丞丞想把手抽走，陈立农却霸道的不放，吻密密绵绵，伴着灵巧的舌头，等到范丞丞整根手指被含进口腔，他发狠顶进了最深处。

蔡徐坤头埋在衣服中，死死捂住嘴，"呜呜"的叫着，痉挛的又被操的射了出来。  
一一一

范丞丞射的非常深，蔡徐坤被灌得满满的。他收缩着酸胀的后穴，却吞的更深。他告诫自己千万不要睡着，现在这幅被做狠了的样子千万千万不能让陈立农发现。本来计划好好谈个恋爱，怎么第一次还没开始，就又掉进了猎人的圈套呢。可是他不能否认和范丞丞做爱真的很舒服，如果有可能他希望还有下一次。但是农农怎么办？懊恼，愧疚，本来已经疲惫到不堪的身体经受不住良心的拷问，不知不觉昏睡了过去。

一一一

12

浑身酸痛，后腰像被重击过一样。他感到身后有一双手在摸着他的臀肉，缓缓醒来，一回头看到的竟是陈立农，吓得他蜷缩起来慌乱的找衣服包裹住自己赤裸的身体。帐篷外微微的发白，可以猜到才刚到清晨。

"哥哥，对不起。"

男孩低着头，碎发搭在眼前显得年纪看上去更小，委屈巴巴的样子。

蔡徐坤不知道该说什么，他脑海中转着格式各样的说辞，却张不开口。

"我昨晚就不该喝那么多的酒。"陈立农慢慢靠近蔡徐坤，摸着他身上青紫的痕迹。

"我是不是弄疼你了，哥哥？"

"啊？"

蔡徐坤脑子里的线，嗡的一声绷断了。他想解释，又不知道怎么开口。男孩自责的表情就像是鞭子一样抽在他身上。

"不是的，农农，你没有…"

陈立农扬起乖巧的脸，看的蔡徐坤把想要说出口的话又咽了回去。

"你没有弄疼我。"男孩坐的端正等着他继续说，蔡徐坤不敢再看他，声音中透着没底气。"你…你弄得我…很舒服。"

这话太羞耻了，蔡徐坤整张脸通红通红，他不敢看陈立农的眼睛。不是第一次了，上一次也是在男孩身旁和他的朋友在厕所里做爱，这次竟然就在男孩身边。蔡徐坤掐着自己的大腿，他不敢相信，自己竟然做了这么荒唐的事。

陈立农看着乖巧献身的猎物，慢慢的靠近过去。他知道蔡徐坤喜欢他撒娇，就用青涩害羞的声音贴在蔡徐坤耳边说，"可不可以在做一次，哥…哥.."

贪心的猎物疑惑的思考着，却不知道猎手正站在身后发笑。

蔡徐坤陷入了进退两难的地步，他确实想和陈立农做爱，可是绝对不是在他满肚子都是范丞丞精液的情况下。还在思考着怎么推脱，男孩已经从他身后环抱了过来。

"哥哥，好喜欢你哦。"

男孩的怀抱很紧，蔡徐坤的心像是在云朵间漂浮，软软的又落不到地上。

吻贴着脊椎一路向下，清晨的山间还是有些冷，蔡徐坤跪坐在地上，本来抱在胸前的衣服滑落到地上。男孩的吻小心翼翼，却像是带了魔法一样让他颤栗。昨夜的情欲开始满满复苏，不知餍足的后穴一张一合，灌倒深处的精液混合着肠液慢慢往外流，蔡徐坤紧张的缩进穴口，怕陈立农看到会觉得他太淫荡。

蔡徐坤躲开吻，害羞的解开陈立农的运动裤，那个大家伙直挺挺的翘着，龟头又大胀，看上去蓄势待发，可是男孩刚才却吻的那么温柔。

蔡徐坤温顺的趴在睡袋上，塌下腰，翘起屁股。昨晚被操的发红的穴口像是再说着邀请。蔡徐坤回手揉捏着陈立农的囊袋，感受到男孩紧绷的大腿，又挤了些润滑抹在男孩的龟头上。他希望男孩能在这一次交合中获得满足，这样可以弥补他的愧疚。

"进来…里面已经很湿了。"他咬着唇，说着邀请的话，看着男孩漆黑的眼珠里映的都是自己。

湿湿的龟头顶开臀肉，陈立农俯下身亲在蔡徐坤耳后，咬着蔡徐坤的耳骨顶了进去。潮湿温热的甬道被阴茎一点一点的顶开，陈立农动的很慢，蔡徐坤呻吟突然拔高，昨夜被狠狠操过的肠肉唤醒了记忆一样，前列腺指不定都被操肿了，稍稍碰触就爽的难熬。他真的水很多，精液、肠液、前列腺液，吧嗒吧嗒的声音听上去比昨天晚上更加悦耳。而陈立农始终不急不缓的操弄着，只是进的越来越深，蔡徐坤受不住的去推他"太…深…了…农农"

声音像浸了蜜糖，黏黏糊糊的撩人。

陈立农感觉自己像泡在一眼温泉里，又热又烫。他克制着自己不要冲动，不要浪费这段珍贵的体验。他想着昨晚黑暗中范丞丞操弄着蔡徐坤的样子，蔡徐坤白皙修长的大腿被操的抖得合不上，而他现在正就着范丞丞的精液继续操他。

操死他，他心里止不住的想。

蔡徐坤的腰软的扛不住，强忍着射精的冲动，手指抓着一切可以抓住的东西。他口吃不清的呻吟着，陈立农把整个阴茎抽出，又重重的操了进去。

"顶到了!...太涨了…农农…啊啊啊"

"哥哥，真想操坏你。"

"啊啊，农农…农农…"蔡徐坤第一次知道，只有温柔最熬人。范丞丞操的虽然粗暴，可是又痛又爽，很快就能尝到甜头。可是陈立农却不一样，虽然温柔，可是不上不下，逼的快要发疯。

"啊~用力操我…农农，我要不行了…"

陈立农抬高他一条腿，腰部猛烈挺动，疯狂的干着那全是水的后穴。

蔡徐坤哀求的叫着，头无法承受的摇着，"受不了…我…求你…农农…让我射…啊~"

临界点的快感在堆积中爆发，陈立农抱紧蔡徐坤不让他挣扎，狠狠的干着，直到两人一起到了高潮。

蔡徐坤汗湿的头发贴在陈立农怀里，等着呼吸平稳。陈立农拔出的过程缓慢又折磨，蔡徐坤低下头看着自己的肚子。不知道是不是视觉错觉还是心理暗示，他觉得自己被灌得好满，小腹都有点微微鼓起。

陈立农贴心的出去给他打水清理。蔡徐坤撑着腰靠在帐篷边，后穴的液体正在一点点的排出，他伸进一根指头慢慢往外扣。可是射的实在太深了，他身上发软又使不上力。

拿起手机拍了拍自己显得有些圆鼓鼓的小腹。

【FAIL BUT FULL OF LOVE JUICE. 被灌得好满，你们不要学我贪吃哦^(*￣(oo)￣)^】

一一一

范丞丞坐在路边，看着陈立农从远处跑过来。

人到了，他二话不说就上前就要去脱陈立农的鞋，被陈立农按着坐好。

陈立农皱着眉，先把范丞丞的鞋子脱下来，看到脚踝两侧被磨得发红起泡，有点心疼又没办法。

"新鞋哪有不磨脚的啊，你生什么气。"

"所以新鞋要穿袜子。"

范丞丞噘着嘴，等着陈立农把自己的鞋脱下来给他换上，等着陈立农给他系鞋带的间隙。范丞丞用头抵在了陈立农的胸口。

"我姐要回来了。"

一一一

[ADAM:我愿为你提供最甜蜜的惩罚。]


End file.
